Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble
Wikipedia (secondary reference) http://www.gamespot.com/gbc/puzzle/kirbytiltntumble/index.html | genre = Pinball | modes = Single player | ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) ELSPA: 3+ | platforms = Game Boy Color }} Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, known in Japan as コロコロカービィ (Koro Koro Kābī, meaning Roly-Poly Kirby), is a Game Boy Color game featuring Kirby. It uses a tilt sensor allowing the user to "roll" Kirby by tilting the Game Boy Color. Due to the limitations of the sensor, the controls are reversed on Game Boy Advance SP models since the cartridge slot is on the other side, though there are some alternative ways to get around it like tilting it the opposite way the player would normally do (as said in the trivia), and trying to play the game upside down. There was a canceled sequel called Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2, which was planned for the GameCube. Plot The game starts with Kirby napping on a cloud. He awakens as Waddle Dee is walking with a bumper. He then notices King Dedede walking by with a larger bumper. To find out what they are up to, Kirby jumps on the Warp Star only to find, once again, "A Dream Land without its stars." It's up to Kirby to get them back. Gameplay The game uses accelerometers to control Kirby. The goal is to guide Kirby to the finish by tilting the Game Boy in the direction where the player desires to move him. The game uses a "pop" action, when the player jerks the Game Boy vertically. This makes Kirby jerk up into the air. There are also numerous stars in each of the levels. To "100%" the game, the player is required to collect all the stars in each of the levels. Compatibility As with all Game Boy Color games, the Game Boy Advance can play it as well. Because the sensors are calibrated for the cartridge to be played upright, the Game Boy Advance SP and Game Boy Player have some problems. While they can both boot the game, the controls are reversed on the SP because the cartridge slot is on the bottom instead of the top. Since the sensors are inside the cartridge, the only way to play it on the Game Boy Player is to pick up and tilt the GameCube itself, which is impractical. Sequel Main article: Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2 Nintendo originally had plans to release a sequel to Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble on the GameCube, but it ended up being quietly cancelled. Trivia When played on a Game Boy Advance SP, the game card is upside down, so tilting is reversed, left is right, and up is down! Artwork KTnT logo.png|Logo KTnT Logo J.png|Japanese logo Gallery Krackotilt'n'tumble.png|Kirby against Kracko See also *Official Nintendo Japan page *Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu! *WarioWare: Twisted! *Yoshi's Universal Gravitation External Links *Official Nintendo Japan site References *Yoshi's Topsy-Turvy *WarioWare: Twisted! These games all have a gyro sensor and have to be tilted to be played like Tilt 'n' Tumble has to be. ja:コロコロカービィ Category:Games Category:2000s games